bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Agent A/ Archive 1
Hi I am New! Agent A (talk) 23:20, February 16, 2010 (UTC) What is your attribute? Wacka wacka doodoo yeah (talk) 00:03, March 17, 2010 (UTC) I am a Haos/ Darkus Attribute.Agent A (talk) 00:24, March 17, 2010 (UTC) Will someone Please talk to me? Agent A (talk) 22:24, March 17, 2010 (UTC) Team Haos Hello I am Kevin, Leader of Team Haos, Would u like to join? We could use a Twilight Battler (Haos/Darkus) like u. --Malum.EXE Leader of Team Haos 02:15, March 19, 2010 (UTC) Huh? You want me to join your team? Lets have battle first! Agent A- The Twilight Brawler (talk) 22:12, March 19, 2010 (UTC) 17:14, March 19, 2010 (UTC) hi Just thought i'd say hi Drago99 (talk) 23:30, March 20, 2010 (UTC) Hi! Agent A- The Twilight Brawler (talk) 23:31, March 20, 2010 (UTC) hello how's it going Its going pretty good... By the way... who sent me that?Agent A- The Twilight Brawler (talk) 02:29, March 21, 2010 (UTC) battle sabre page Why the crud did you get rid of the Battle sabre page? I just made major contributions to it. :What are you talking about?Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''DO NOT ]][[User Blog:Abce2| USE!]] 21:40, March 22, 2010 (UTC) last page Sorry I forgot to put who I'm. I'm uchuhab. I posted the talk page tittled battle sabre page. Seriously why did you get rid of it? battle sabre page 2 Go to the battle sabre page and it says you edited it. Which in other words mean you deleted everything. battle sabre page RESTIORD?! Sorry i got so defensive. the battle sabre page is now back to normal with all my contributions on it. SORRY again >< )--------( Uchuhab :That was me. Please don't massively change the Gallery like that, Uchuhab. Just a piece of advice. Cheers, Abce2|''DO NOT ''[[User Blog:Abce2| USE!]] 21:50, March 22, 2010 (UTC) battle sabre page 3 But There great informative pictures for the viewers. Why can't they be on there? :The pictures can be on there, just don't destroy the Gallery code.Abce2|''DO NOT ''[[User Blog:Abce2| USE!]] 21:56, March 22, 2010 (UTC) ::Don't worry Agent A, its over. We got it figured out. Just please try to fix the page when it's vandalized instead of just placing a comment on the page.Abce2|''DO NOT ''[[User Blog:Abce2| USE!]] 00:26, March 23, 2010 (UTC) You are in the middle of a brawl. Agent A, you have a battle waiting on the Team Wiki. Okniwy (talk) 23:47, March 22, 2010 (UTC) Yeah Come on Man! --Malum.EXE Leader of Team Haos 23:55, March 22, 2010 (UTC) CUT IT OUT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Yo Dude, Stop Messin' Up The Pages That You Edit!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! --Recgameboy | Harpus Was Here 02:12, March 23, 2010 (UTC) What Pages!!!! Hey guys What Pages was I messing up in your opinion because I'm not sure what I'm doing wrong! Agent A- The Twilight Brawler (talk) 02:14, March 23, 2010 (UTC) HUH???????? O.K.. --Recgameboy | Harpus Was Here 03:28, March 23, 2010 (UTC) About that The gS the Bakugan have on the wiki are determined by the Gs they have in the Anime and I do not have any battle gear--BlazeCannon15 (talk) 21:56, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Hi. I have never gotten the chance to properly say hello. Hello!!!Maxus69-Why So Serious? (talk) 04:31, March 30, 2010 (UTC) Reply '''W'azzup!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! --Recgameboy | Harpus Was Here 04:35, March 30, 2010 (UTC) A Different Reply Yes. --MayCain | My Team: Dual Elfin, Cosmic Ingram, and Abis Omega 04:39, March 30, 2010 (UTC) Depends W'here do you live??????????? --Recgameboy | Harpus Was Here 04:40, March 30, 2010 (UTC) :That makes 4 of us. --Recgameboy | Harpus Was Here 04:46, March 30, 2010 (UTC) ::I didn't sleep at all on the 27th, and '''w'as I mesed up!!!!!!!!!!! --Recgameboy | Harpus Was Here 04:52, March 30, 2010 (UTC) :::I'm never doing that again!!!!!!!!!!! --Recgameboy | Harpus Was Here 04:59, March 30, 2010 (UTC) Reply 2 OK!!!!!!!!!!! =) --Recgameboy | Harpus Was Here 05:08, March 30, 2010 (UTC) :GOOD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! --Recgameboy | Harpus Was Here 00:33, March 31, 2010 (UTC) Nope!!!!!!!!!!!!! You shouldn't destroy old ladies, you should say "Thank You!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" --Recgameboy | Harpus Was Here 03:02, March 31, 2010 (UTC) Let's rewrite that shall we??????? That guy just saved your lives, you shouldn't destroy old ladies, you should say "Thank You!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" --Recgameboy | Harpus Was Here 03:07, March 31, 2010 (UTC) :I got that fom a T.V.Sho'''w commercial!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! =) --Recgameboy | Harpus Was Here 03:10, March 31, 2010 (UTC) Ans''w''er!!!!!!!!!! Click to view: --Recgameboy | Harpus Was Here 03:22, March 31, 2010 (UTC) PS I watch how the Moon sits in the sky / in the dark night Shining with the light from the sun The sun doesn't give life to the moon assuming The moon's gonna owe it one It makes me think of how you act to me / you do Favors and then rapidly / you just Turn around and start asking me / about Things that you want back from me I'm sick of the tension / sick of the hunger Sick of you acting like I owe you this Find another place / to feed your greed - While I find a place to rest I want to be in another place I hate when you say you don't understand see it's not meant to be I want to be in the energy, not with the enemy A place for my head Maybe someday I'll be just like you / and Step on people like you do and Run away the people I thought I knew I remember back then who you were You used to be calm / used to be strong Used to be generous / but you should've known That you'd Wear out your welcome / now you see How quiet it is / all alone / I'm soSick of the tension / sick of the hunger Sick of you acting like I owe you this Find another place / to feed your greed - While / I find a place to rest You try to take the best of me Go away Agent A- Grammar is the Key to sucess (talk) 03:38, March 31, 2010 (UTC) I scre'w'''ed up. I ment to say "Click edit to vie'w.' PS That '''w'as an actul song. --Recgameboy | Harpus Was Here 03:30, March 31, 2010 (UTC) :Is your sig. supposed to be 1 part??????????--Recgameboy | Harpus Was Here 03:35, March 31, 2010 (UTC) ::To have seperate parts, click "Custom Sig." underneath the box for your sig. Agent A- Grammar is the Key to sucess 04:07, March 31, 2010 (UTC) :::I updated my User Page!!!!!!!!!!!! =P --Recgameboy | Harpus Was Here 04:16, March 31, 2010 (UTC) ZUser Page Never put personal info--BlazeCannon15 (talk) 15:17, March 31, 2010 (UTC) Reply I know huh. --Recgameboy | Harpus Was Here 23:44, March 31, 2010 (UTC) Bout 'W'ha??????????? --Recgameboy | Harpus Was Here 23:47, March 31, 2010 (UTC) :I had the idea one day to make Elfi on a game, then, I ended up making the rest. --Recgameboy | Harpus Was Here 23:57, March 31, 2010 (UTC) ::ON CARTOONETWORK IS THE COMMERCIAL I TOLD YOU ABOUT. --Recgameboy | Harpus Was Here 00:00, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Ans'w'''er to the picture ?. I look them up, '''w'atch videos, or take them myself. :Thanks!!!!!!!!!!!! =D --Recgameboy | Harpus Was Here 00:50, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Here. http://img708.imageshack.us/img708/9844/avatar2646.png Maxus69- It's our time to shine! (talk) 00:33, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Hi Agent A, this is Bakuhorma. I am a member of Benjiboy's Team. I herby challenge you to a brawl on the Teams Wikia!! Wacka wacka doodoo yeah (talk) 14:57, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Bakuhorma HECK NO!!!!!!!!!!!! I add pics, not delete them!!!!!!!!!!!--Recgameboy | Harpus Was Here 17:04, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Question. I have a question to ask you. --Recgameboy | Harpus Was Here 23:12, April 2, 2010 (UTC) :Do you think you could sub-bullet all the missing Bakugan from the video game?????? I 'w'ould do it, but it's hard. --Recgameboy | Harpus Was Here 23:15, April 2, 2010 (UTC) ::Thanks!!!!!!!!!!!!!! --Recgameboy | Harpus Was Here 23:17, April 2, 2010 (UTC) :::Perfect, Thanks!!!!!!!!!!!!! --Recgameboy | Harpus Was Here 23:23, April 2, 2010 (UTC) WHOOPS What I meant to say is my guardien bakugan is hawktor not that I have one.I was half asleep when I wrote it so I wrote it wrong.Thanks for telling me about it though. Drago99 Zenoheld is after you!!! (talk) 23:10, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Do you like my sig?Yours is cool. Drago99 Zenoheld is after you!!! (talk) 23:14, April 3, 2010 (UTC) sounds like your the pilot of a plane that's going to crash...into hydron yaya Why thank you,I take that as a compliment Drago99 Zenoheld is after you!!! (talk) 23:58, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Reply Inferno the Hunter. No, don't chew that!Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''War. ]][[User Blog:Abce2|''War never changes.]] 03:21, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Yes, I know... No. And no, I don't want dessert.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''War. ]][[User Blog:Abce2|''War never changes.]] 03:24, April 4, 2010 (UTC) RE:Dawn piplup That is true yet she got one thing wrong.Alice and shun are not boyfriend and girlfriend so AHA she got one thing wrong. Drago99 Zenoheld is after you!!! (talk) 23:09, April 4, 2010 (UTC) I guess you are right.Wow I guess Dawn piplup really is a carbon copy of alice. Drago99 Zenoheld is after you!!! (talk) 23:25, April 4, 2010 (UTC) yes that is true Drago99 Zenoheld is after you!!! (talk) 00:15, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Re:Bakugan Dimensions It's not?I thought it was supposed to come out april 5th and it is april 5th,in edmonton anyway I'm not sure what time it is in california.But anyway Curse you perry the platupus or just NOOOOO your not my father!!Sorry, I'm also very angry that it didn/t come out yet!! >=(( Drago99 Zenoheld is after you!!! (talk) 17:25, April 5, 2010 (UTC) 'Cause SpinMaster fails with release dates.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''War. ]][[User Blog:Abce2|''War never changes.]] 17:52, April 5, 2010 (UTC) WHEN!!!! When does bakugan dimensions come out!? Drago99 Zenoheld is after you!!! (talk) 21:30, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Why shouldn't it come out tommorrow? Drago99 Zenoheld is after you!!! (talk) 00:11, April 6, 2010 (UTC) join Would you like to join the Attributes United team? Airzel-of-haos/ Attribute United #2 (talk) 18:00, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Oh, sorry, I didn't read carefully, my bad. Airzel-of-haos/ Attribute United #2 (talk) 19:55, April 6, 2010 (UTC) GRRRRRRRRRRRRR It really sucks that Bakugan Dimensions has been postponed to JUNE!!!!I mean from march 25 to april 5th I can understand but till june?No way. Drago99 Zenoheld is after you!!! (talk) 23:15, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Reply. Aye Aye Captain. =P --Recgameboy | Harpus Was Here 03:10, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Reply. The Transformers 'W'ikia is a very bad place!!!!!!!!!!!! --Recgameboy | Harpus Was Here 03:53, April 7, 2010 (UTC) ? High Nemus? I don't have a problem with it, I just want to know what it is. Airzel-of-haos / Attribute United #2 (talk) 21:30, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Never mind. Airzel-of-haos / Attribute United #2 (talk) 01:44, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Ans'w'''er. I rode my bike around the block and fell. --Recgameboy | Harpus Was Here With Birdagon 00:02, April 10, 2010 (UTC) :I scraped my knee and ankle and tore open the leg of my pants. --Recgameboy | Harpus Was Here With Birdagon 00:42, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Bakugan Dimensions What is going to be your Bakugan dimensions username?Mine will be SHUN MASTER OF VENTUS.Happy editing!!=) Drago99 Zenoheld is after you!!! (talk) 00:20, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Sounds interesting but if you want people to wonder who you are than you should use something less obvious like Agent X or something.Just a suggestion. Drago99 Zenoheld is after you!!! (talk) 00:27, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Rollback Hi this is drago99 I am just too lazy to log in.So what does a rollback do exactly? Drago99 Zenoheld is after you!!! sweet Drago99 Zenoheld is after you!!! (talk) 05:48, April 10, 2010 (UTC) all nighter It was fun.Rec,Maycain and I were editing rec was also trying to but fell asleep at 2 and I started at 11:45 after watching sherlock holmes with my parents.(BAD MOVIE!!!>=( And then I snuck off and woke up at 11:45 and started.A good brew that kept me awake was 5 coffee beans ground and then 2 black tea bags put in filter then make coffee.Then at 3:30 my mom woke up because I was laughing too hard as I was watching the simpsons.She is a doctor so she watched me until I went to bed and woke up at 9:30 so I had 6 hours of sleep.I am going to try it again tonight. Wish me luck!! Drago99 Zenoheld is after you!!! (talk) 03:21, April 11, 2010 (UTC) ... Articles about Voice Actors of the characters...?Abce2|''War. ''[[User Blog:Abce2|''War never changes.]] 03:40, April 11, 2010 (UTC) :Awkward....your telling me that because...I already know that. I just don't want to copy and paste from Wikipedia. Any, I'll leave you with several possible articles to create, because I'm tired today. Just got tired now.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''War. ]][[User Blog:Abce2|''War never changes.]] 03:44, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Reply Well I stayed up all night and so far I feel fine.=) Drago99 Zenoheld is after you!!! (talk) 16:19, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Congrats Congrats on 1000 edits YAY!!!!!Isn't it fun making all these articles!!!??!?! Drago99 Zenoheld is after you!!! (talk) 02:42, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Wow I still remember when you were the helpless newbie.No offense. Drago99 Zenoheld is after you!!! (talk) 04:00, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Ans'W'''er. No,just a friend. --Recgameboy | Harpus Was Here With Birdagon 03:17, April 15, 2010 (UTC) :What makes you think that????????????? --MayCain | My Team: Dual Elfin, Cosmic Ingram, and Abis Omega 03:31, April 15, 2010 (UTC) hello It is going fine and I am going to attempt to stay upa ll night again. Drago99 Zenoheld is after you!!! (talk) 03:40, April 15, 2010 (UTC) Just 26 more edits!!!!!!!!!!!!! For your next goal!!!!!!!!!!! --Recgameboy | Harpus Was Here With Birdagon 01:47, April 16, 2010 (UTC) my bad Whoops I meant friday night I am just stocking up water,food games etc..Happy editing!!=) Drago99 Zenoheld is after you!!! (talk) 02:37, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Why thank you.I will be triumphant!!I hope. Drago99 Zenoheld is after you!!! (talk) 02:58, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Edits. Good job on your edits. I ♥ Nutty Bars. =) --Recgameboy | Harpus Was Here With Birdagon 22:58, April 16, 2010 (UTC) -_- ZZZZZZZZZZ. YO DUDE, '''W'AZZUP!!!!!!!!!!!!! --Recgameboy | Harpus Was Here With Birdagon 19:29, April 17, 2010 (UTC) :Notin' just tryin' not ta beat my computer 'W'ith its own battery. --Recgameboy | Harpus Was Here With Birdagon 19:38, April 17, 2010 (UTC) :It never stops. --Recgameboy | Harpus Was Here With Birdagon 19:44, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Nice going You sure do a lot around here. Good job. Sup I'm bored wats up Hi Hi I have been ok and I have finally finished my 1000 word essay on the Alberta Legislature for Social Studies.So I can EDIT!!YAY!!!Well I'll see you around.Bye Drago99 Zenoheld is after you!!! (talk) 02:02, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Yes they are Very annoying!!=( Happy editing!! Agent A- Gate Card OPEN! 15:25, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Drago99 Zenoheld is after you!!! (talk) 02:05, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Agent A- Gate Card OPEN! 15:27, April 25, 2010 (UTC) My story its gonna get different in the next 5 episodes totally different Ok It is going Ok yesterday we had 2 tests.Cheers Drago99 Zenoheld is after you!!! (talk) 14:23, April 30, 2010 (UTC) We have one on thursday and tuesday and nice sig by the way. Drago99 Zenoheld is after you!!! (talk) 22:32, April 30, 2010 (UTC) Well which grade are you in 6 or 7? Drago99 Zenoheld is after you!!! (talk) 22:45, April 30, 2010 (UTC) oh well I don't know cause I am in grade 7 but in grade 4,5,7,8,10,11 they aren't that hard but in grade 9 and 12 they will be VERY hard so watch out.I know that because my friends brother is taking them. Drago99 Zenoheld is after you!!! (talk) 22:49, April 30, 2010 (UTC) ::YO, 'Sup!!!!!!!!!!! --Recgameboy | Harpus Was Here With Birdagon 22:50, April 30, 2010 (UTC) ::I'm good, check out my User Page, I expanded the gallery. --Recgameboy | Harpus Was Here With Birdagon 00:50, May 1, 2010 (UTC) :Yep, my most prized 1. --Recgameboy | Harpus Was Here With Birdagon 00:56, May 1, 2010 (UTC) : visit visit my website its another anime website please come over and tell the others web site http://www.boondockstv.wikia.com www.boondockstv.wikia.comSondow209 (talk) 15:50, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Re:Hello Hey there, Agent A. I'm sorry for such a late reply. It's great to meet you. I look forward to talking some time. - Masquerade Phantom (talk) 17:13, May 1, 2010 (UTC) ::Yes, I have been busy. But I have a bunch of great new ideas for Bakugan Battle Dimensions. - Masquerade Phantom (talk) 00:03, May 3, 2010 (UTC) All righty, then. Feel free to check out my Wiki about it, the Canon Fanon Wiki linked in the Related Wikis section of the sidebar. There's basically nothing there, but I'm going to change that. You could also see my blog. - Masquerade Phantom (talk) 20:17, May 4, 2010 (UTC) Don't go Dude, we're losing enough people without you. A.O.H. / I=? (talk) 02:04, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Cool. All you missed is a 3-man riot. I discovered another Monarus secret. --Recgameboy | I ♥ Monarus 02:13, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Wanna Battle Hey it's Agent Z wanna battle? Story I've sdded to it. --Recgameboy | I ♥ Monarus 00:38, May 20, 2010 (UTC) Hello!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! --Recgameboy | I ♥ Monarus 13:49, May 20, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. --Recgameboy | I ♥ Monarus 13:55, May 20, 2010 (UTC) dfbsvbdifnvdiflnvsc OOGA BOOGA BOOGA.Im bored so I just did something random to a random person who is you. Hey Hi how are you? excuse me but do you think Runo will be in Bakugan Gundalian invaders? I really need to know because I think she should :( Do you think she will? Thanks for telling me atleast she shows :) If only she shows up more times Hmm do you think she'll still be with Dan though? ☆ I'm here too. ''2X☆∞'' | [[User talk:TwinStar|''What about a Hug?!]] 03:26, May 28, 2010 (UTC) A hug such as Melvin from YGOAbridged. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''What about a Hug?!]] 03:32, May 28, 2010 (UTC) That's it. You never know if he's really going to hug you, or cut you. Most of the time he cuts. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''What about a Hug?!]] 03:38, May 28, 2010 (UTC) ...'cause he got money (and green hair in the past). [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | ''What about a Hug?!'' 03:42, May 28, 2010 (UTC) Abce2 Did you hear Abce2 is not leaving? =) Drago99 Hawktor!! Keyboards are not for eating!!!! (talk) 18:38, May 29, 2010 (UTC)